Umeko's story
by KiroChannie
Summary: this is a story of umeko! this is our oc! we don't own mirai Nikki or inazuma eleven. this is made between 2 people, if you dont like it, than dont read it! haters gonna hate! well, have fun :)


My name is Mikami Umeko, Mikami for short, anyways... I'm a 15 year old girl on Raimon. I have 2 friends, Derek Devine and Britney Nitsuka. Derek and Britt for short. A lot of boys love me because they think I'm beautiful and stuff, but they will never know my past. No one will, not even Derek and Britt. My childhood was horrible. My father was a nice person, but he died when I was 5. My mom hated me, she didn't liked it that she wasn't the only female in the house anymore. She still hates me but she loves my little brother who is 7. My mom had a new boyfriend but he left her. I'm a little bit shy and can't make friends very good. Most of the girls hate me because many boys love me. Well, just sit back and read my life.

I am staring outside through the window. A few boys are staring at me. ''Mikami! Will you please pay attention?!'' the teacher yelled at me. ''S-Sure. I'm sorry'' I replied. ''She's so pretty…'' Kazemaru said. I didn't really understand why all the boys love me… The bell rang. ''You may leave'' the teacher said. I sat where I always sit during recess. Derek and Britt came to me. ''Hi Mikami!'' Britt said. ''Yo Umeko!'' Derek said quickly after. ''Hi Britt and Derek'' I said. I don't really quite understand why Derek calls me Umeko, but I don't mind. Kazemaru, Endou and some other boys came to me. ''Mikami! We love you!'' all the boys said. ''Leave me alone!'' I replied. ''But we love you!'' the boys said. ''Umeko said she wants you to leave her alone!'' Derek said. ''You! How can you be friends with Mikami?! How can someone who watches ecchi, hang out with Mikami?!'' the boys shouted. ''By not being crazy about her.'' Derek replied. I laughed. Everyone calls Derek perverted sometimes because he watches ecchi. ''Watch us! Mikami will love us one day!'' all the boys said and they left. ''Idiots'' Britt said. ''Yeah, I don't understand why they love me.'' I said.

''They think you are beautiful'' Britt said. The bell rang. We were on our way to math when the teacher came to us. ''Derek, Mikami, Britt… You guys can go home, I'm not feeling so well and math is your last class for today.'' ''Yes! We can go home!'' Derek and Britt both replied. I don't know if I should be relieved or not. I was heading home when Endou stopped me on his bicycle. ''Hi there beauty, where are you going?'' Endou said. ''Home…'' I replied. ''Can I bring you there?'' he asked? ''No, I'm almost there'' I said and smiled. When I was home my mom looked at me full with hate. ''Why are you here?!'' she yelled. ''My math teacher was sick so I was free early'' I replied. ''And now the truth!'' my mom yelled back. ''It is the truth!'' I yelled. My little brother was sitting watching TV. ''Mom! It's starting!'' he yelled. ''In a minute honey'' my mom said. ''Go to your room and stay there!'' my mom said. I hate it here. My mom never liked me. She didn't care about me at all. When I was upstairs I cried. ''W-Why does she hate me? W-Why can't she just love me like my little brother?'' I said while crying. I decided to turn on the TV and I watched some Mirai Nikki. I really like that anime because I see myself in Yuno, besides the psychopathic stalking thing. Yuno's parents also hated her. My father loved me before he died though. When the episode was finished I made my homework.

A few hours later I smelled pizza. I ran downstairs. ''Is there something left?'' I asked. ''No, we ate everything'' my mom replied. It's always like that. I almost get nothing to eat. ''Can I eat something else? I'm hungry…'' I said. ''No! You can't! Now get back to your room!'' my mom yelled. ''Haha! You got trouble!'' my little brother said. ''Shut up!'' I said and I slapped him. ''I'm telling mom!'' He said. My mom later came to me and said ''You are grounded for a week!'' she then slammed the door and walked away. As usual, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up my mom already left. I was glad because now I can have breakfast. The doorbell rang, Derek and Britt were standing for the door. I opened the door. ''Hi Umeko!'' Derek said. ''Are you ready?'' Britt said quickly after. ''Yes, let me just get my backpack.'' I said and we were heading to school. We were crossing the road when suddenly a truck came across. I got hit. ''UMEKO!'' Derek yelled. ''MIKAMI!'' Britt shouted. They called an ambulance and took me to the hospital. Britt called that we won't go to school today. The teacher called my mom and she came to the hospital. ''Umeko…'' Derek said with tears in his eyes. ''Don't worry Derek, Mikami will be oke'' Britt said. ''What happened?'' My mom asked. ''She got hit by a truck'' Britt replied. ''Really?'' My mom asked and laughed. ''Finally! I was waiting for this moment for years!'' she said. ''Are you her mom?'' Britt asked. ''Yes'' my mom replied. Derek then got mad. ''And you are happy that she got hit by a truck?! What kind of mother are you?! I hope that you will get killed by a truck!'' he yelled. ''Derek, calm down'' Britt said. The doctor came out. ''It doesn't look good.'' He said. Derek had to cry. ''Please make sure she survives it… please…'' Derek said. ''We're tried everything kid, but there are two ways to end this.'' The doctor said. ''How?'' Britt and my mom asked. ''Well, one, Pulling out the plug.'' ''But then she will die!'' Derek said. ''Yes…'' the doctor replied. ''Good!'' my mom said. ''Or two, Giving her Hypnotherapy which means erasing her memory.'' ''Pulling out the plug'' my mom quickly said. Derek and Britt both nod. ''Hypnotherapy'' Derek and Britt said. ''Alright then. Hypnotherapy it is'' the doctor said. A month later I woke up. ''Umeko!'' Derek said and hugged me. Britt did the same. ''W-Who are you two?'' I asked. ''We are Derek and Britney, don't you remember us?'' Derek said. ''N-No… All I remember is my name…'' Derek looked sad. A week later I could leave the hospital with no memory at all. I decided to go to Sun Garden to live there. When I got back to school I still didn't remember much. I can vague remember that I had two friends… I hope I will ever remember them again…

this is a story made by my friend and me c:

i hope you liked it~!

i think we will go further~

umeko is our oc!©

we dont own Inazuma Eleven or Mirai Nikki!

if there are mistakes in it, just pm me~! thanks!

xx Britt


End file.
